


Things Left Behind

by ColonelChanSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implications of Romantic Feelings Only, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, not actually written by me, not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelChanSan/pseuds/ColonelChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nii-chan forgot his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS NOT ACTUALLY WRITTEN BY ME
> 
> This was given to me as a gift in my inbox by anon on tumblr almost a year ago, not long after chapter 98 came out. I still don't know who this anon is, but they gave me permission to do whatever I wanted with this fic. So after months of being uploaded on my tumblr account, I'm finally uploading it here.
> 
> I mostly just edited grammar and punctuation, and rearranged a sentence or two, and AkaiAmedama helped with the title. But this fic was entirely written by an anon I still don't know the identity of, so I don't claim any credit whatsoever. Still, I find it a wonderful fic and I'd like to share it with as many people as possible.
> 
> Contains Incest - Just implied romantic feelings.

Nii-chan forgot his shirt.

By the time I woke up he was gone. He’d knocked on my door early in the morning to say goodbye and I groaned back at him. I went to school, went to practice, and when I came back, his shirt was on my bed.

Mom says I should add it to my laundry load. Maybe I should. Maybe I should put it away. I take it. Hold it. Without thinking, I put it on. We’re roughly the same size, but he seems to fill it out much better. The sleeves are so loose. It’s all awkward and big…

It’s weird. I look weird in it. I must look like an idiot. I run my palm over my chest and breathe in. It might be just me but it feels like there’s a scent here with me, Nii-chan’s scent clinging to his shirt.

Hah. As if. It couldn’t possibly be him, I’m just sweaty, nothing more, the weather was a bit hot today. But then, why is this scent sweet? I lift the neck of the shirt to my nose and breathe in again. Too sweet. It makes me sick. I hate it. It smells just like his room after he left.

I hate this. I hate how I can’t stop myself. It’s like I’m collecting whatever Nii-chan leaves behind. I sit on the bed, still taking in his scent, and lean back. Somehow, my room feels suffocatingly small, the ceiling is too low, the inside of the house is a lot cooler but my skin feels as if I’m still out under the sun. My chest feels sticky and Nii-chan’s shirt is practically glued to me, his scent and mine mixing. I close my eyes and I can see him standing in front of me, talking to me.

He smiled at me. I thought he was forcing himself but that wasn’t the case. Nii-chan and I talked for the first time in a while and it was alright, we’re alright, finally. It was so simple it almost made me mad. Now it seems stupid that I let this upset me for so long, that I was that weak, that now I’m in Nii-chan’s shirt and feel so fidgety, as if I weren't a 15-year-old giant. I slide a hand up my arm, below the sleeve, thinking of just how strong Nii-chan is, how strong he’s always been.

I can hear myself breathing, almost panting. Is it because of the summer heat? I’ll say it is. I turn my head to my right. My glasses slide down the bridge of my nose. I won’t have to hide anymore. We’ll talk over dinner like we used to. I can walk into Nii-chan’s room again, and he can come into my room, too.

My breathing grows louder. I want him to come into my room. I want to see him more. I want to listen to his voice more. I want to make up for all the time I wasted. I want Nii-chan with me.

I take off my glasses, put them away, turn to my side. My bed is small for me, and I think of how small it’d be if Nii-chan was here too. We can’t sleep together like we used to when I was small, now we’ve grown up, I’ve grown up, and we’d barely fit even if I clung to him, clung to his shirt the way I am right now, chest heaving, mouth open, eyes closed, the thought of Nii-chan’s breath ruffling the short hairs on the back of my neck and his big hands sliding down my back to hold me close.

He’d smell sweet. I’d bury my face in the crook of his neck and he would smell sweet and his skin would burn against mine. His hand would rest on my waist and our legs would be tangled together. Would he be breathing as hard as I am?

"Nii-chan…" I groan into the bed, imagining the voice he would use to call me _"Kei."_ I groan again. I can’t stop. One hand grips tightly at the shirt and the other finds it's way to my abdomen, slides further down, hesitates for a second, and then I hear ringing.

The ringing goes on and I sit up straight in a hurry, cursing. What the hell was that? And where the hell is the sound coming from? I find my glasses and focus on my bag forgotten on the floor. My phone is in there. I reach out to the bag, my hands shaking still, and dig out the phone. I pick it up quickly. My voice sounds hoarse, it’s embarrassing, so I clear my throat and hear deep laughter coming from the other end.

_"Were you asleep, Kei?"_

I stay silent for a moment. I step back and sit on the bed again, adjusting my glasses as if that’ll help me process all of this better. I’d forgotten we’d finally exchanged numbers. I clear my throat away from the phone and speak again, calmer, composed.

"I just got back from school. What is it?" I try to sound as natural as I can, but Nii-chan stays quiet for far too long. He laughs again.

_“You could at least try to sound more excited to hear me, you know?”_

"That’s why I said, did you need something?" I insist, trying to sound composed. I can’t sound excited. He’d never let me live it down.

 _“How was practice?”_  He asks me instead. I give him a simple answer and he seems satisfied with it. He goes on to tell me about his own team, his own life, away from here. I find myself imagining it, imagining him as he tells me all of this. My cheeks light up and I’m thankful for the next change of topic. _“Hey, I… I forgot my shirt over there, didn’t I?”_

My face is still warm. I look to the side as a reflex.

“You did,” I say, and doubt for a moment before I add “I have it here.” I can hear Nii-chan smiling and I move a little, feeling uncomfortable.

 _"You know, you should keep it,"_ he says. I want to protest but he interrupts me. _"You’re taller than me but you look kinda lanky. Are you sure you’re eating well? It wouldn’t hurt to put on some muscle,"_ he laughs again. If he were here, I think he’d be messing with my hair.

"I thought you wanted me to be cute?" I ask, trying to fight back, but I realize a bit too late it sounds stupid. Nii-chan hums and doesn’t say anything. I’m bright red, knowing what he must be thinking. I swallow hard and press on. "Was that it? Mom says you’re busy but you don’t sound like it."

He gasps. _“I am! I just told you! I just wanted to make sure I hadn’t lost the shirt somewhere. Use it, okay?”_ He says in a tone that makes me think he did this on purpose. I smile.

"Okay."

We stay silent for a few seconds, a silence that reminds me of that night. Nii-chan must’ve felt the same. He sighs.

 _"I’ll call again. Is that okay?”_ I look down at the floor.

"Sure," I look at my bag, my uniform hanging out. "Come visit again," I say. Once more, I feel I can hear Nii-chan smile.

 _"I will. As soon as I can, I will."_ There are voices in the background. He really must be busy.

"Well then," I try to end the call, but he cuts me off.

 _"Kei,"_ he says, his voice lower, like he doesn’t want anyone else to listen. _"I’m glad we talked."_

I know what he means. I get the feeling that I know what he meant before, too, and I clutch at the neck of the shirt again, his scent still there, slowly mixing with my skin.

"Yeah. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I know I did. Anon seriously made my day when they sent that to me.


End file.
